Chris Rock
Christopher Julius Rock III (Andrews, 7 de Fevereiro de 1965) é um comediante, ator e diretor estadunidense. =Nascimento= Logo após seu nascimento, seus pais se mudaram para Crown Heights, Brooklyn, New York. Alguns anos depois, transferiram-se para o bairro de Bedford-Stuyvesant, Brooklyn, onde se fixaram. Filho de Rochelle Tingman Rock e do caminhoneiro e entregador de jornais Christopher Julius Rock II, morto em 1988 após uma cirurgia de úlcera. Tem sete irmãos: Andrew (Drew), Tonya, Brian, Kenny, Andi, Jordan e Charles. Chris reconhece que foi influenciado pelo estilo de seu avô paterno, Allen Rock, um sacerdote. Chris Rock frequentou escolas em regiões com população predominante branca onde ele enfrentou o racismo dos outros estudantes. À medida em que foi crescendo, os abusos foram ficando piores e seus pais o tiraram da Escola Secundária James Madison, quando decidiu interromper os estudos. Rock trabalhou em sua juventude em vários restaurantes de fast-food. =Trabalhos= Rock fez parte do elenco da famosa série Saturday Night Live chamado Bring the Pain, que o consagrou como comediante em Hollywood. A controvérsia gerada pelo seu Niggas vs. Black People, de 1997, ajudou no seu estrelato. Além de atuar, Rock teve quatro especiais no canal HBO: Bring the Pain (1996), Chris Rock: Bigger and Blacker (1999), Never Scared (2004) e, mais recentemente, Kill the Messenger (2008). O canal HBO também exibiu seu talk show, The Chris Rock Show. Rock estreou em filmes em 1986. Seu material geralmente envolve as relações entre as raças nos Estados Unidos, apesar de falar, também, de mulheres. A maioria de sua comédia provém de sua adolescência. Filho de pais superprotetores, foi estudar numa escola de crianças brancas, onde se dizia que a educação era melhor. Rock afirma ter sido preso quatro vezes, uma por atacar um jovem que lhe havia roubado e três vezes por violações de trânsito, incluindo dirigir sem a licença e por "dirigir muito devagar". No outono de 2005, a UPN estreou a série chamada Everybody Hates Chris, exibida pelo canal Sony Entertainment Television e pela Record, no Brasil, onde Chris Rock fala de sua adolescência. Em 2005, Rock apresentou o 77º Oscar. Tal decisão proveio da necessidade de aproximar a cerimônia dos mais jovens. Alguns estavam preocupados com o humor às vezes rude de Rock, que pudesse manchar a imagem do prêmio. Em 2006, participou do clipe Hump de Bump do álbum Stadium Arcadium, dos Red Hot Chili Peppers. O clipe foi gravado no Brooklin e dirigido por ele mesmo. Rock está casado com Malaak Compton-Rock desde 23 de Novembro de 1996. Malaak é fundadora e diretora da StyleWorks, um salão de beleza que provê serviços para mulheres carentes. Juntos, têm um casal de filhos, Lola Simone (nascida em 28 de Junho de 2002) e Zahra Savannah (nascida em 22 de Maio de 2003). =Filmografia= * Beverly Hills Cop II (1987) * Comedy's Dirtiest Dozen (1988) * I'm Gonna Git You Sucka (1988) * Who Is Chris Rock? (1989) * New Jack City: A Gangue Brutal (1991) * Boomerang (1992) * CB4 (1993) (também co-produtor) * Sgt. Bilko (1996) * Um Ninja da Pesada (1997) * Doctor Dolittle (1998) (voz) * Maquina Mortífera 4 (1998) * Torrance Rices (1999) * Dogma (1999) * Enfermeira Betty (2000) * O Céu Pode Esperar (2001) * A.I. - Inteligência Artificial (2001) (voz) * Pootie Tang (2001) (também produtor) * Osmose Jones (2001) (voz) * O Império do Besteirol contra-ataca (2001) * Em Má Companhia (2002) * Comedian (2002) (documentário) * Pauly Shore Is Dead (2003) * Um Pobretão Na Casa Branca (2003) (também diretor e produtor) * Oh, What a Lovely Tea Party (2004) (documentário) * The N-Word (2004) (documentário) * Paparazzi (2004) (participação especial) * The Aristocrats (2005) (documentário) * Madagascar (2005) (voz) * Golpe Baixo (2005) * Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris (2005) (voz) * I Think I Love My Wife (2007) * Bee Movie (2007) (voz) * You Don´t Mess with the Zohan (2008) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) (voz) * Good Hair (2009) (documentário) * Death at a Funeral (2010) * Grown Ups (2010) =Discografia= * Born Suspect (1991, Atlantic) * Roll With the New (1997, DreamWorks) * Bigger & Blacker (1999, DreamWorks) * Never Scared (2005, Geffen) * Pierce Cunningham (2005, Geffen) =Especiais para HBO= * Uptown Comedy Express (1987) * Big Ass Jokes (1994) * Bring the Pain (1996) * Bigger & Blacker (1999) * Never Scared (2004) * Kill the Messenger (2008) =Fontes= Wikipedia Categoria:Atores